Mi querido heroe
by Lee-Nayru
Summary: Los pensamientos de Zelda aserca de ella, acerca de link... y de su pasado - jijijiji espero que le guste


Autora: Nayru  
  
Mi querido Héroe  
  
Cuando te conocí tu habías escapado de aquellos guardias que rodean el castillo, yo andaba por los jardines viendo a mi padre hablando con al que el hombre venido de la oscuridad, yo no sabia que hacer ya que estaba asustada, pero cuando te vi a los ojos me sentí diferente, creo... que me sentí... alegre... yo te dije mi problema , perdón, el problema de hyrule , que no confiaba en aquel hombre, no quería que tu corrieras peligro pero de todos modos, puse el destino de hyrule en tus manos esperando así que tu lo salvaras, algo no se que es , me hizo confiar en ti... y en tu sonrisa. Paso el tiempo, y todo se ponía cada vez mas difícil, ya que ese hombre cada ves tenia mas derecho ante mi padre... un día una nube de tormentas y pesadillas invadió el pueblo... el castillo...y mi corazón... Ganondorf destruyo el palacio el, casi mata a mi querido padre, yo estaba asustada tenia miedo de que pasara ahora, Impa me abrazo, sacó un puñal eh esquivo a los aliados de Ganondorf , Impa tomo un caballo me monto encima del el y luego se monto, y empezó a mandar a correr el caballo cuando logramos salir del castillo te vi... te vi otra vez... una corazonada me dijo que habías podido realizar el trabajo, que pudiste hacerte cargo de aquella peligrosa misión te lancé la ocarina del tiempo, ya que te seria muy útil y necesario para nuestro pueblo.  
Cuando logramos escapar, Impa me llevo a una cabaña en el cual, me estuvo enseñando todo este tiempo a defenderme y usar mi magia, pasaron los año, y me había convertido en una joven de 17 años, yo quería saber que había pasado contigo, si estabas bien o no?...un día... le pedí a Impa que me enseñara otro tipo de magia con tal de poder verte... y saber como estas , le insistí, le insistí, y volví a insistir, hasta que lo conseguí, gracias a ella me pude transformar en Sheik, usando mi magia supe que habías usado la ocarina del tiempo y que viajaste en el túnel que separa el presente del pasado y futuro, me dirigí rápidamente para allá usando la imagen y nombre de Sheik. Cuando llegue tu todavía no habías aparecido espere hasta que llegaste,... eras tan diferente... te veía mas alto serio... y creo... que guapo... pero eso no importa ahora, espere a que te dirigieras hacia mi y te di la pista que tenias que hacer para poder encontrar las 5 Sagas: Bosque, fuego, agua, sombra y espíritu, ya que luz había aparecido , no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de poder acompañarte en tu odiseas pero no podía, ya que tenia que cuidar muy bien mis acciones , cada vez que te ayudaba, me sentía a gusto, y debajo del pañuelo que cubría mi cara me sonrojaba cada vez que te veía sonreír.  
Un día cuando por fin me podía revelar ante ti, no sabes cuanta emoción me causo, saber que te vería pero sin usar un disfraz, fui para el templo del tiempo, cuando te vi, te explique sobre las sagas y la trifuerza, tu tienes la del coraje, yo tenia la de la sabiduría, cuando te termine de contar la historia, me revele ante ti, tu no lo podías creer, sheik era Zelda tu te me acercabas con pasos dudosos, en cuanto yo... por alguna razón no podía moverme, ya que ese hombre nacido en la oscuridad, me había atrapado, cuando me había dado cuenta estaba dentro de un cristal escuchaba de tus labios gritar mi nombre con desespero y preocupación... de repente desaparecí, y cuando me fije vi que estaba en un extraño lugar, todo era oscuro, no sabia si estaba muerta o no... después de largas horas tu llegaste, abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos en un lugar extraño, pero hay estaba también Ganondorf batallando contigo, pero me pude liberar, empecé a lanzar flechas de luz para poder ayudarte en algo, cuando pensé que ya lo habíamos derrotado, el se empezó a transforma en una cosa extraña, un monstruo que no conozco , en otro ser.... lo volvimos a atacar y use mi magia para tratar de debilitarlo y tu usando tu espada también, cuando lo pudiste derrotar el castillo se nos venia abajo, te dije que saliéramos , antes de que sea tarde, usando nuevamente mi magia habría las puerta mas rápido.  
Cuando lograste derrotar el castillo se nos venia abajo, te dije que saliéramos , antes de que sea tarde, usando nuevamente mi magia habría las puerta mas rápido cuando logramos salir , me tele transporte llevándote conmigo hacia el portal del presente, pasado y futuro, y te pedí que me devolvieras la ocarina, ya que aunque tu te hallas convertido el un joven de mi edad tu sigues siendo en el alma un pequeño niño, que consiguió salvar a hyrule, convirtiéndose en el héroe del tiempo, me despedí de ti y te envié a tu presente, cuando eras tan solo un niño... luego te seguí.... y no recuerdo... que paso en ese momento.... solo te digo, que nos volveremos a ver mi querido héroe...  
  
Fin  
  
Nota de la Autora: o sea yo u.u este fic fue dedicado a mi "querida" prima Fairy, por dejarme estar en su cuarto ñ.nU  
  
Zelda: *****************OO*************** Link: jejeje tan guapo soy? ***ñ_n**** Nayru y Zelda: ¬_¬U Link: que? {.U Publico: T^T snif... - con un pañuelito Nayru: -.-U ehh.... bue.... - sin comentarios Nayru: bueno como no hay mas nada que decir y ninguno de los personajes no ha sufrido de nada creo que me despido u.u Zelda: COMO QUE NO SUFREN DE NADA?!! CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXX Link: y yo no aparecí ¬0¬ Nayru y Zelda: _ _U Grillito: criky crky ¬.¬ Nayru: HAY PERO NO EXAJERES!!!!!!!!! ¬_¬XXXXXXX Zelda: EXAGERADA UN COMINO!!!!!! TU ME QUIERES INFARTAR!!!!!!!! Nayru: yo? 0=3 Link: bueno, snif... aqui se acaba todo, snif... y lo peor es... que no me incluyen! T0T PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF* Nayru y Zelda: ¬0¬XXXXXXXXXX tu callate!!!!!!! - con santo mazo las dos Link: X_x estrellita donde estas?... - empieza a cantar * En eso se ve al publico llorando, link cantado, y nayru y Zelda a medio matarse u.uUU y así acaba esta historia. Nayru, Zelda y Link: -_-X adios.... 


End file.
